(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile telecommunication and more specifically to wireless prepaid telephone systems, for example, as indicated below, for traveler, automotive and employee use, including telephone instruments capable of being compact, inexpensive and simple as a result of integral system operation in combination with enhanced central station equipment.
(2) Background Description
In recent years, considerable progress has been made in the development of wireless telephone systems. In that regard, wireless telephone instruments, sometimes called “mobile stations” (MS) have come into widespread use, accommodated for example by geographically defined cells. Although the systems are quite effective, and have considerably enhanced telephone communication, there are areas for improvement.
Typically in wireless systems, individual telephone instruments communicate at an initial level with central equipment, sometimes called “base stations” (BS). Operating with other components as a composite system, the geographically-separate base stations enable mobile telephone instruments to roam through different geographic areas or cells. Thus, from various locations, mobile instruments can access virtually any telephone terminal throughout the entire dial-up telephone network, sometimes called the “public switched telephone network” (PSTN). Furthermore, the users of mobile telephone instruments can roam from one cell to another in the course of a connected call.
Conventionally, a composite mobile telecommunications system includes some form of a switching system, sometimes including a unit called a “mobile switching center” (MSC). The MSC may be provided, along with other structure between the a base station (BS) and the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Accordingly, mobile management is accomplished using well known techniques and structures.
In contemporary systems, individual wireless telephone instruments usually are purchased by users in a transaction that is relatively complex. As part of the purchase transaction, the instrument is activated and numbers are assigned, however, more significantly, a financial commitment must be established for the new owner. Of course, the owner is responsible for the telephone instrument itself, however, responsibility also extends to the telephone service provided for the instrument, e.g. calls charged to the instrument.
Although considerably enhancing telephonic communication and wireless operation, current systems also have considerably increased complications and the risk-of-loss to instrument owners. In that regard, it is noteworthy that conventional wireless telephone instruments have been relatively complex, and consequently quite expensive. Under various promotional schemes, telephone marketing organizations sometimes have offered wireless instruments at a very low cost. Still, alternative charges or commitments usually are imposed. In any event, costs resulting from lost or stolen instruments ultimately must be borne at some level, usually by the consumer.
As suggested above, the risk-of-loss to the owner of a wireless telephone instrument can far exceed the value of the instrument itself. In one aspect, the increased risk involves the threat of a stolen instrument being used to make extensive and costly calls. Adjustments may be made in the billing for such calls, however usually, not without the expense of time and aggravation to instrument owner. Thus, the risk of physical loss presents a nagging annoyance to wireless instrument owners.
The risk of loosing a wireless telephone instrument is compounded by the fact that wireless operation exposes critical information that can be obtained without physical access to a telephone instrument. Such information can be used to charge fraudulent calls to a wireless owner's account. Consequently, even when an instrument never leaves an owners control, the owner may be invoiced for calls fraudulently made from a clone instrument.
Essentially, with possession of certain critical broadcast information, wireless telephone instruments can be fraudulently cloned. That is, persons with sophisticated apparatus can intercept and use critical information that is broadcast during the routine use of a proper instrument to create a clone. The resulting clone may then be used extensively, to make long distance calls that are billed to the account of the cloned instrument. Thus, even with the exercise of great care, the owner of a wireless instrument may face substantial expense and/or inconvenience. Accordingly, a need exists for a system accommodating fewer complications, limited responsibility and restricted potential loss for the owner of a wireless telephone instrument.
In view of their significant value, and their manner of use, wireless telephone instruments ideally could be of a more convenient size. That is, although now very compact, further improvement is desirable, as for storage and carrying. Specifically, a need exists for wireless telephone instruments that can be simply sold and can be carried and stored with greater convenience, as in a pocket, a purse, a child's pack or an automotive compartment.
In view of the various considerations as set out above, it is apparent that a need exists for an improved, relatively less expensive wireless telephone system affording greater convenience and economy, fewer complications and restricted risk of loss for wireless telephone instrument owners.